1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to holders of live bait for fishing and more particularly to a device for holding live grasshoppers, crickets, and the like, for surface fishing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For the catching of game fish by line fishing, it is generally accepted that live bait is most desirable, probably due to the activity created by the bait. Live bait holders are known for holding minnows as typified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,225 issued to J. W. Hicks and U.S. Pat. No. 4,233,771 issued J. G. S. Robinson; shrimp as shown by U.S. Pat. No. 3,760,526 issued to J. W. Hicks; and for grasshoppers, as shown by U.S. Pat. No. 2,727,330 issued to M. J. Huff. Problems with live bait holders already in the art are due to their complexity, making manufacture and sale not cost efficient; difficulty in the placement of the bait within the holder; the requirement of the holder being integral with or affixed to the hook, preventing choice of hooks with a particular holder and preventing placement of hook relative to the holder; nonuse of a buoyant material, highly desirable for surface fishing; and the bulkiness of the holders causing inconvenience in both the packaging and portability of the holder for use.